Promise
by pull harder
Summary: You promised, didn't you? That you won't leave me... If I don't mean anything, I was so sure your word did... FujiRyo and eventual EijiRyo


_This is the spawn of a really weird idea that popped into my head yesterday. FujiRyo in the beginning, EijiRyo in the end. Eventually, this'll also be a one-sided FujiRyo…_

_Please don't eat me!_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Prince of Tennis. Thanks for rubbing it in._

_**--o--**_

"Ryoma, smile!" Fuji said cheerfully as he tugged the younger boy down on his lap. "The camera man's getting really annoyed."

Said camera man, Eiji, gave them a slight grin. "Come on, ochibi! I'm getting tired just standing here!" he called out from a few meters away.

Ryoma finally decided to comply, only to be welcomed by a well-placed groping hand. "Fuji-senpai…" growled the boy, scowling at his boyfriend with a blush on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ryoma."

A click and a flash as Ryoma was surprised by a swift kiss.

Eiji sighed as he lowered the camera and turned away before he could witness the next scene.

"I love you, Ryoma. I'll never leave you. I promise."

"…I love you, too, Fuji-senpai," was the soft and steady answer.

-o-

Blue eyes opened as he gazed at the infuriated boy in front of him. "Ryoma… I can't stay here. You know that."

"Yes, I did know! But… I thought you might be able to forget…" Ryoma glanced at him for a second then turned his head away. "I know… I know it's selfish but I really wanted you to stay. Right _here_." He started to back away until he was already at the door. "You—You just lied to me… I thought… I _actually_ thought this relationship meant something to you…"

"Ryoma, don't say that. It-" He was quickly cut off.

"You promised, didn't you? That you won't leave me," the younger boy reminded him. "If I don't mean anything, I was so sure your word did." With that, the door was slammed shut.

Fuji dropped to his knees, tears falling silently, and knowing that he had just caused his love more pain than he'd ever imagined. This wasn't how he wanted the relationship to end. "Ryoma… I-I'm… so sorry…"

-o-

It was at that moment that Ryoma cried the hardest in his life. And Eiji was there to hold him as he did. "Why, Kikumaru-senpai?" he sobbed out. "He… he just had to ruin everything… I didn't… Why?"

Eiji just tightened his hold. Three weeks. For three whole weeks, Ryoma had not shed a single tear. And now… With a simple flash of a camera, Fuji's broken promise… "Just hang on, ochibi. You'll get over him…"

"I wish… Why didn't he just stay!" The boy fisted his hands on Eiji's chest. "Why did he have to leave like that! I…" He let out a shaky breath. "I just don't understand."

'_Fuji_..._ you hurt him so bad…' _The redhead sighed. "He probably had his reasons, ochibi."

…And in this case, Eiji hoped his best friend had a good reason…

Or he'll have to hunt the other boy done…

…For hurting the person he loves.

'_I just wish I'll be able to forgive him when that time comes…'_

-o-

Eiji tapped his fingers impatiently on the table while waiting for his kouhai. When the boy finally arrived, he shouted accusingly, "Ochibi! You're late!"

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"And I saw that!"

"Whatever. Why are we here anyway?"

The redhead froze. "Let's… take a walk first, okay?" He took the younger boy's wrist with a vaguely troubled expression. He tugged him up from the chair gently. "Come on."

Ryoma had to wonder if something was wrong.

Halfway through the park, Eiji slumped down on the grass and motioned Ryoma to do the same.

"Kikumaru-senpai… is there a problem?" the younger boy asked as he did what he was told.

Eiji shook his head vigorously. "Who me? No way!" he denied loudly. "Ha-ha… What made you ask?" He leaned back and gazed up at the sky, not really expecting any answer. "Ne, ochibi. How's it going with you?"

"I'm getting along fine," answered Ryoma, confused. "You?"

"I'm doing great… but…"

"But…?"

"I'm…" he began nervously, "… ah… in love with someone."

The younger boy raised an intrigued eyebrow. "And?" He couldn't help but be curious. The acrobat practically became his closest friend since… _he_ left.

"I don't know how to tell that person."

"And?"

"I need help."

"From _me_?" asked the boy incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Eiji grinned. "As serious as I can be with this face!" He sat up but had to duck to avoid the incoming grass missiles care of his junior. "Hey, you could poke someone's eye out with that!"

"Mada mada dane."

-o-

"Well, _that_ didn't work out as good as I hoped. You shouldn't have forced your help, ochibi," Eiji said glumly as he wiped off the last of the egg from the counter.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't the one who exploded."

"That reminds me. You'll have to pay for that microwave."

Ryoma scowled at him. "It was crap, for heaven's sake! That thing would've ended up in the junkyard one way or another."

"Let's start with the reservation then… ha-ha…"

…

"Uh, yeah! Seven. Thank you." He put down the phone and sighed. "What now?"

"Does this person like flowers?"

"Presumably so."

"It's a wonder that senpai even knows that word."

"Ochibi, that's mean!"

"Obviously."

"…I never really thought of you as a romantic type of person before. You always struck me as… well, boring outside the courts."

"Just shut up."

-o-

It was just a matter of time before Ryoma would feel like banging his head on the table. He and his senpai were in a restaurant waiting for the so-called date to arrive. After a few more minutes, he finally couldn't take it. "Kikumaru-senpai! It's been thirty minutes already! Where's this person you were talking about?"

Eiji smiled at him strangely and replied. "He's already here."

The boy frowned. Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Me?" he asked in shock.

-o-

_Ryoma,_

_I hope you're doing well. I honestly do, even though I know that I'm the cause if ever you're not. _

_So I'll just make this short._

_I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I didn't want to. I swear…_

Ryoma paused to stare at this. Even as every ounce of pain that he'd gone through rushed back, threatening to break him once again. "Why now, Fuji-senpai?" he asked softly, gold eyes flickering from the letter to the window.

Eiji was going to visit soon.

The letter can wait.

He shuffled over to the closet and hid his letter there, just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He readied himself for the inevitable.

A few seconds later, Eiji blasted through the door. "OCHIBI!" exclaimed the redhead as he attacked the younger boy with his killer bear hug. "Are you ready? Because I already bought the movie tickets and smuggled some money from my sister's pocket so we can buy food when we get there!"

Ryoma managed a half-smile. "Smuggled?" he repeated.

"Well… _borrowed_, if you want to be all ethical. So are you ready?"

"Yeah."

-o-

The two were wandering around town, finding nothing better to do.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma began.

"What?"

"Don't… don't overreact or anything since this is just a question but…"

"But…?"

"What would you do if Fuji-senpai comes back?"

Eiji didn't answer. Partly because he didn't trust his voice to answer calmly. Mostly because he didn't know how to answer.

He knew, though, that Ryoma still loved his best friend.

And that was what hurts the most.

"It's okay if you don't say anything," Ryoma conceded.

Eiji smiled at him. "Everything's fine, ochibi. I don't really know how things will end up if Fuji comes back… I mean, I don't want him to not come back. _Everybody_ loves Fuji… But…."

The younger boy realized the meaning behind those words. He stopped walking and waited for his companion to do the same. When the redhead turned to look back at him in confusion, he spoke. His voice was calm in a way. As if they were meant to soothe an upset kitten. "I… I've always loved Fuji-senpai. But it's not the same anymore… Eiji-senpai… I'll love you forever… Even if Fuji-senpai does come back…"

"Ochibi…" He embraced the boy. "I love you, ochibi."

The answer was a bit muffled.

But Eiji heard it. And he was happy.

-o-

Azure orbs took in the sight of two boys embracing each other.

"I'm back, Ryoma…" the young man murmured as tears made their way down his face. "And… I'm sorry…

"I'm sorry I realized too late… that someone… that someone could love you more than I ever could."

-o-

…_All I ever wanted was to be with you. But I knew. I knew that, someday, you won't be happy anymore. _

_I didn't want to hold you back. I wanted you to find out for yourself that there was someone out there who could make you happier. But to do that, I had to stay away from you. I had to hurt you so that you'd be able to depend on him. I had to give way._

_Eiji loves you so much. And I knew that he'd take care of you._

_Someday, when things are better, I'll come back. I hope that by then, you'd understand what I did. _

_I never left you, Ryoma. I've never stopped loving you, either. You're still the most important thing in my life. I just wanted you to know that._

_Love,_

_Fuji Syuusuke._

_**--o--**_

_Well, that's just about the… okay, I have no comment for this story. But I hope you guys liked it anyhow!_

_Review if you liked, flame if you hated. But honestly, I'm not going to care about the really mean flames. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, along with praises and kind words of acceptance. Oh, and if any of you would kindly point out any grammar mistakes, I'd be grateful._


End file.
